


While you are waiting for the answer...

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions." ~ Woody Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_SWM Dom seeks SWM sub for casual play.   
No romantics need apply. Email adhesion@atlantis.net_

 

John thought: **adhesion**   
Attraction between unlike particles; unlike particles sticking together.

John also thought: _Rodney._ Elizabeth Weir officially opened up the Atlantis intranet to personals after they were cut off from Earth for three months. People were wary about approaching each other to form personal relationships. In such a small group, almost everyone was in someone else's chain of command in some fashion. Everyone worked three, if not five or six jobs, and the stress was mounting. Opening up the personals was Elizabeth's way of telling everyone all bets were off. They were here for the long haul, and they weren't going to survive very long if everyone was so wound up they couldn't think. He smiled to himself thinking about how he had been in the lab when Elizabeth, setting a good example as always, made the first post and Radek Zelenka actually fell off the chair at his workbench in his haste to be the first to respond. Rodney was openly dismissive of the whole idea and loudly critical when Elizabeth agreed to go out with Radek. They both ignored him.

Elizabeth and Radek, though they seemed like an odd couple at first, really hit it off. They were celebrating their three month anniversary today, but judging from the content of Rodney's post, that wasn't what had changed his mind. The idea of Rodney topping sort of made him grin, but a part of him could really see it. That part of him was making his pants uncomfortably tight. He closed the window and headed for the shower.

Shower, run, spar with Teyla, visit to Carson, shower, dinner. If they didn't have a mission, life was pretty uneventful. John sat down at his desk, just to check his email. He did not look at the intranet postings. He looked at the clock. 8:30. He played three rounds of freecell and lost two. Looked at the clock again. 8:43. He opened the intranet messageboard window and created a new user ID.

_**To:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**From:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net_

Interested. What are the rules?

He went to bed, but it was a long time before he fell asleep.

Teyla and Ford were at breakfast the next day, but Rodney was not. It wasn't all that unusual. Rodney frequently got distracted by his work and ate at odd hours. They had a mission briefing right after breakfast though, so John made his way to the labs when he was done.

"Hey, McKay," he said, leaning on Rodney's worktable. "What's up?"

Rodney flushed and started, knocking the laptop off the table. Fortunately John caught it. _You will wear: Jeans or plain BDUs. No underwear._ Rodney snatched th laptop away from him and slammed it shut. "Stop sneaking around the labs like that! You're going to kill me! I'm hypertensive as it is!"

Crouched in front of Rodney, having just caught the laptop, it would have been only a small motion to put him on his knees. John summoned every ounce of self control he had and straightened up. "We've… got a briefing in ten minutes. I thought you might want to be there. I have to… get something, before we meet. See you in in the conference room." He didn't really hear Rodney's answer as he fled.

Thank goodness Rodney was too distracted to notice how hard John was.

John was late to the briefing. He was preoccupied and flushed, and of course, Elizabeth noticed. She sent Stackhouse's team on the mission, and John to the infirmary.

Carson couldn't find anything really wrong with him, but sentenced him to a day's bed rest anyway. He tried to spar with Teyla, but Carson had already gotten to her. John hung his head as she gently guided him to his quarters. "Rest, John," was all she would say. "The bantos rods will still be there tomorrow." She smiled at him as she left.

John tried to read his book, but the computer was staring at him. He tried to nap, but he'd never been very good at that, and besides, the computer was whirring suggestively. He desperately wanted to go for a run, but he knew someone would see him, and next time Carson would bring out the really big needles. He sighed.

He logged in and his mail icon blinked, informing him he had messages.

_**To:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net  
**From:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**Subj:** You think you're clever, don't you?_

Lenz's law, indeed. That's okay. I like clever people, and it's more fun to play with those who resist a little. You wanted to know the rules.

1\. Ten PM Atlantis time, every third night, starting tonight. Subsection C, third corridor, room 118-b. Lateness will be considered an infraction.

2\. You will wear: Jeans or plain BDUs. No underwear. Tee shirts are fine. Keep your clothing simple and easy to get out of.

3\. You will not masturbate on the days we get together.

4\. If you have toys, bring them.

ohgodohgodohgodTonight? _Keep your clothing simple and easy to get out of._ Jesus. He was going to come in his pants. It'd been so long since he'd been with anyone this way, much less a man. The room Rodney had specified was not his own. It was near one of the labs. He had a sudden vision of himself strapped to a lab table, with Rodney looming over him. His whole body tingled. He looked desperately at the clock, hoping it was later than he thought. 11:36. He was so screwed.

Cold shower. Try to sleep. Cold shower. Try to sleep. Cold shower. Short nap. Vivid dreams of Rodney's huge, rough hands spanking him. Long, cold shower, followed by pacing. Door chime.

Teyla arrived with lunch. She took one look at him, and says, "John, I am certain that when Carson said for you to rest, he did not mean for you to pace yourself into exhaustion."

"I can't seem to wind down," was John's only excuse.

"Charin has made tuttleroot soup, and I have graciously decided to share." Teyla's grin was unusually cheeky.

"You've been hanging with Rodney too much, the sarcasm is starting to be contagious," he replied, smiling back.

Teyla laughed, and John chuckled too. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment, knowing how you feel about Dr. McKay."

John sobered. "You can't-"

Teyla shook her head. "I know, John. I will say nothing. But-" she lay a hand gently on his shoulder. "Is there no way you could tell him? Perhaps you would both be happier."

John shook his head, but didn't say anything. He's not ready to talk about what he thought he might do, tonight, to be with Rodney.

Teyla stayed and chatted for a long time. Nothing consequential got said after their conversation about Rodney. They talked about improving the food in the mess, Elizabeth and Radek, when they next had a weekend to spend with the Athosians. John promised to request time for them to do that as a team before she left. Teyla shouldn't have to worry about leaving one family to be with the other all the time.

Teyla's visit had its usual calming effect, and John was able to sleep. He slept through dinner, but headed to the mess anyway, only to find that Teyla instructed Corporal Pierson to save him some meatballs. No one was in the mess anyway, so John took them back to his room, immediately shooting off an email to Elizabeth about team bonding on the mainland. Elizabeth was still in her office, because her return email wds there moments later, letting him know unofficially of Stackhouse's successful mission, (not just grain, but meat in return for antibiotics and analgesics), and that the team has three days scheduled on the mainland at least once a month now. There were no missions until next week, so they could go tomorrow, if John wants. Also a request for ways in which they can make Teyla feel more at home and appreciated.

John was about to suggest inviting her to girl's poker night when he noticed it was 9:36. He showered and dressed quickly. Subsection C was on the other side of the city. Dark surrounded him when he entered the room. He entered enough that the door closed behind him. The locking mechanism clicked. "Hello?"

"Strip. No more talking unless I ask you a direct question."

John did as he was told, and stood, legs apart and hands behind his back, waiting. He heard Rodney's heavy tread circling him, but still startled when a broad hand smoothed the skin of his back. Rodney continued to stand behind him, not touching, but close enough that John felt his breath on the back of his neck.

"I should have known it was you." Rodney said. "You do bring laconic to an art form, even in email. And Lenz's law. Very clever. But you're not here to be clever. Why are you here, Sheppard?"

"I answered your personal, McKay." John wanted to laugh, because the answer seemed fairly obvious.

There's no way he could be prepared for the hard smack on his backside. He can't stop the moan. Rodney passed his hand lightly over John's erection. Rodney's voice was very soft, and right in his ear. "First, when we're here, you will show me respect. Call me sir. On very rare occasions I may allow you to call me Rodney. Secondly, if this were just a personal ad, we'd be having dinner. You answered mine for a reason. So I'll ask again, why are you here?"

John has never, ever seen Rodney act this way about anything that wasn't science, this absolute surety. It made him want to fall to his knees, but he wasn't told to do that, only to answer a question. "I want you, sir," he said, practically choking on the last word. It's a word he uses for people like Caldwell, as a code for 'fuck you' and this very different meaning was harder than he'd thought.

Rodney's laughter was low and dirty. He squeezed John almost to the point of pain and John's groan as he fought not to move echoes across the room. "I think that's obvious. How long have you been hard? Since you read the email? Did you follow the rules?"

"Since I saw you in the lab this morning. I um… I touched myself, after. But it was before I read the email." John heard the pleading in his voice. Damn it.

The lights came up a little, and John saw a bed to his right, a chair to his left, and a lab table across from him. There were some things he couldn't make out on the table, to the left side, but most of it was clear. "I could let it slide, but I don't think you really want me to, do you?"

John tried to answer, but all he could manage was a moan. There's another hard slap across his backside. "I asked you a question Sheppard. Answer me."

"N-no, sir."

"I didn't think so. Go to the table and lean over it." Rodney's voice was crisp.

John did, and waited. He heard some movement, and then quiet for several long moments. John did his best not to squirm as the cold metal of the lab table pressed his erection against his belly.

"Can you come from a beating, Sheppard?" Rodney asked, his hands on John's ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart.

John choked on his answer as Rodney pressed cold lube into him with his thumb. "I don't know," he managed to gasp the third or so time he tried.

Rodney smacked his ass again, hard. "You don't know?"

"I-I don't know, sir." Though John's pretty sure he could, at this moment. "No one's ever tried."

"Hmm," was Rodney's only reply. He slid two slick fingers into John, as John panted against the burn. He brought John to the trembling edge of orgasm, then added another finger and did it again. The table under John's belly was slick. Rodney pulled his fingers out and wiped them on John's thigh. He leaned over John's back to speak quietly in his ear. "If you can come from me spanking you, I'll let you suck me. If you can't, you'll have to wait three days. Ready?"

Rodney's hand cracked across his ass. At first the noise was worse than the pain. Rodney started slow, waiting until John started to rock up into the blows to pick up speed. John was biting hard on his lip, shivering with the need to come, but even with his cock rocking slickly against the table with every blow, he just couldn't.

"Too bad," Rodney said, sliding a hand under John to check. He jerked off on John's sore ass and rubbed it in roughly. Then he zipped up his pants. "Three days, Sheppard." With a final swat to John's ass, he left.

John pulled his pants on. His ass felt huge and hot. It took some fumbling to arrange himself so he could walk back to his quarters without embarrassing himself. He wondered how he'd get through three days in close quarters on the mainland with Rodney without begging. He wished the Athosians had cold showers.

***

The mainland turned out to be easier than John thought. Halling kept him busy during the day, hunting, building and repairing, and in the evening he taught Jinto and Wex and their friends the fine art of football. Usually by the time they went to bed, John was exhausted too. He dreamed about Rodney spanking him to orgasm at least once a night. His morning hard-on ached a bit more, and was harder to get rid of every day, as a result, and John was glad when they returned to Atlantis the third night. He took a cold shower, but was hard when he arrived at subsection C anyway. Rodney wasn't there yet, so he stripped, and stood the way he had last time, and waited.

If Rodney was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. He sat in the chair, and snapped, "Face me," so John turned. "What did you do when you went back to your room after last time?"

"I took a shower, sir."

"Did you touch yourself in the shower?"

"No sir."

"Really? How long did you wait before you jerked off?" Rodney sounded impressed.

"I haven't yet, sir. You said I had to wait, if I couldn't-" John was confused. Was Rodney trying to trick him?

"Fuck. I meant you'd have to wait three days for the pleasure of sucking me off, Sheppard, not to come. Come here." Rodney snapped his fingers, but his voice was oddly gentle. "You really shouldn't give someone you just started playing with that much power."

John dropped to his knees when he reached Rodney. "I'm sorry, sir"

Rodney gently smacked the side of John's head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, dumbass. I imaging you're probably dying to come."

"God yes!" Pause. "Sir."

Rodney chuckled. "Okay. How?" At John's confused look, he snorted. "How do you want to come? Want to be sucked, fucked, jerked off? Your choice, you've earned it."

John's eyes went to the lab table of their own accord. He looked down at Rodney's feet. "I'd like to try again, sir." He could not meet Rodney's eyes.

Rodney groaned. "Seriously? I'm offering you anything you want."

John's whispered, a quiet rasp in the silence. "I dreamed about it, every night, while we were on the mainland."

Rodney breathed deep and let it out as a string of Czech curses. "Get on the table." He gripped his erection with what looked like painful intensity.

John bent over the table, and he couldn't stop trembling. Rodney pressed lube into him, just like last time. "Please," John begged, "don't tease, I can't-"

"You can and you will," Rodney snapped, adding, more gently, "This is what you asked for, Sheppard."

John nearly begged again when Rodney slowly slid three fingers into him, and then pressed hard on his prostate, biting hard on his lower lip to stop the sound. John's hips started to thrust against the table of their own accord and Rodney pulled out. John hardly felt the first slap of Rodney's hand against his flesh, and then Rodney started talking. "Going to beat you until you come, Sheppard. As long as it takes. If it takes all night, if you can't sit for a month when I'm done with you, you'll come on this table tonight, you hear me? Then I'm going to make you kneel and suck me, nice and slow until you're hard again. Then, then I'm going to make you ride me until we both come." Each word was punctuated with a hard slap across John's ass. "Dannil gave me something while we were on the mainland." Rodney's hand stopped, and John made a noise of protest. "Shhh. Only stopping for a minute." John felt himself breached by something cold that felt metallic. John felt a tickle at the back of his mind. It was Ancient? "Think warm," Rodney said. It buzzed lightly once, and started to warm up.

"Oh," John said, and Rodney chuckled. He started spanking John again. John moaned and rocked into it.

"Now think about what it feels like to be fucked." Rodney said, speeding up.

John did. The Ancient buttplug buzzed again, and John felt the sensation of something sliding into his ass. It slid past his prostate, once, and again, and again, and John yelled, and came. Rodney held him there, against the table, until he was coherent again. He started to laugh. "Wex's dad gave you an Ancient buttplug?"

Rodney laughed, too. "Yeah. It works on everyone, unlike most Ancient stuff, but Dannil saw me watching you, and gifted it to us in honor of us getting together. I told him he couldn't mention it to anyone, but I guess Athosian society has a similar attitude about gay people, because he just nodded."

"We'll have to find him a thank-you gift." John straightened. "I believe you said something about me on my knees, next?" John raised his eyebrow.

Rodney sighed. "The spirit is willing, but the flesh went off like a rocket watching you writhe on the table a few minutes ago."

John's smile wilted. "Three days then?"

Rodney nodded, gathering his things. Then he stopped. "I'd like…" He put a few more things in his backpack without continuing.

"You'd like?" John prompted.

"A lot of things, actually," Rodney sighed. "Many of which would be bad for me, like an infinite supply of Boston Creme doughnuts. See you at breakfast."

John sighed at the closed door, cleaned up, and left.

***  
John went through the next two and a half months in increments of three days. The sex was good, great even. Rodney was markedly more relaxed. They had to reschedule a few times, due to away missions, experiments, or Wraith siege, but not enough that it was a problem. Until now. Rodney postponined and canceled for two weeks. He avoided John in the mess and ignored him on missions. John knew this would happen since he read the intranet post that started it all, but in hindsight, he really underestimated how much it would suck when it ended. He really needed to put himself (and Rodney) out of his misery.

_**To:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**From:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net  
**Subj:** meeting_

We haven't gotten together in two weeks. If it's over, you just have to say so. It's not like I can make a scene.

John gave up on getting a response, almost a week later. He was playing freecell at 2:00 AM instead of sleeping, when his mail icon blinked. He ignored it. Atlantis' messaging program booted up on its own. John watched, bemused. Rodney's window opened, and two sentences typed themselves.

_I've been a dick. Let me apologize in person?_

John got dressed. He took his time. It was dark in the room again, and he entered, letting the door shut behind him. He heard it lock with a sense of déjà vu. "Rodney?" he asked. The lights came up. The lab table had a cloth on it, and was set with the Athosian version of fine china. There was a bottle of Ruus wine on the table, and… chocolate cake? "I'm not sure I want to know where you got chocolate cake in the Pegasus galaxy," was all John said.

Rodney stepped out of a shadow and lit the candle that was on the table. "Apologies should always come with chocolate." Rodney's mouth quirked. He stepped close to John. "I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry. I'm very bad with people." John smirked, and Rodney smiled a little back. "I know, I know, not exactly news." He guided John to a chair with a hand at the small of his back. He pulled the other chair close and sat. He took John's hand in his, and stared at them while he spoke, not lifting his head. "My 'bad with people' problem tends to get worse when they are someone I care about. When I posted, I never imagined you'd be the one who answered. I thought it'd be some meatheaded Marine, and it'd be sex and that was it." Rodney chuckled a bit. "You were a bit of a monkey wrench. I was already attracted to you, and we were friends. I almost told you no. And after we came back from the mainland, I was coming to tell you it was over. But you were naked, and kneeling there, and you wanted… Fuck. Suffice it to say that I'm not a saint. Then, two weeks ago that guy, the bodyguard, on P7X-097? The way he looked at you…" Rodney squeezed John's hand. "I seriously thought about shooting him." He laughed, bitterly. "I just couldn't handle it, so I distanced myself. I thought maybe I could get it back under control."

"Rodney," John tried to interrupt, but Rodney put a hand over his mouth.

"Let me finish. I realize that this is not what I asked for, the whole sugar hearts and bubbles, thing-" he put a hand over John's mouth, again, as John mouthed 'sugar hearts and bubbles' at him, but he was grinning. "-But I'd like it if you gave me a chance. Hence the chocolate cake that cost me everything I own." He slowly took his hand away. When John didn't react, he said, "Your turn."

"I get to use my mouth now?" John asked, standing, and prowling toward Rodney. Rodney nodded, and John straddled his lap on the chair. He cradled Rodney's head in his hands, and kissed him. Long and lush, until Rodney had to pull back to breathe. John kissed his neck, sucking hard on a spot that made Rodney groan.

When John pulled back, smirking, Rodney smiled uncertainly back. "John? I know I'm usually the last person to say this, but, talk to me?"

John smiled. A big goofy smile. "Rodney I've been in love with you, probably since Antarctica. I knew it was you when you made the post. I came because it was you."

"You didn't- You didn't want…" Rodney's eyes shifted to the table.

John laughed. "Yeah Rodney, because I'm the kind of guy who gives up three days of orgasms on the first date because I'm not kinky."

Rodney huffed out a laugh at that too. "Okay so now what?"

"Now, you tie me to the bed and lick chocolate icing from my body." John said decisively.

***45 minutes later***

"Fuck, Rodney, when I said my body, I didn't mean spend an hour licking my cock. Please, fuck me!" John was trying to writhe, but he was securely tied.

Rodney smirked. "You didn't specify." He continued licking, small and soft, from the base of John's cock to the tip. When he ran out of chocolate, he added more. John was shivering underneath him. When there was no more frosting left on the cake, he picked up the lube. He shoved a pillow under John's hips, and leaned forward to kiss him. "Don't come yet." John nodded and Rodney kissed him again.

Rodney slid one finger into John, slowly fucking it in and out until John started to writhe and curse again. Then he added another. "Fuck. Me. Now. Rodney." John demanded.

"No," Rodney blithely replied. "You're not stretched enough, even if I were inclined."

"Please, Rodney, it's enough." John begged. "I want to feel you."

Rodney massaged John's prostate. "You're not feeling this? Maybe I'm not pressing hard enough." He grinned and pressed harder. His grin got wider when John's complaints got cut off by strangled moans.

Finally, Rodney untied John's feet. John grabbed the headboard when Rodney slid into him. "God, Rodney, gonna come."

Rodney smiled. "I'm going to get Dannil to make you a cock ring." He pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard. "I'm going to suck you awake one morning, put it on you, put the buttplug in, and keep you hard all day. I'll drag you off every few hours and fuck you." He groaned. "You'll be all wet and open from the plug." Another slow, hard thrust. "Then, at bedtime, I'll spank you until your ass is red and hot, then I'll fuck you." John thrust up on to Rodney, who laughed and started to move a little faster. "And then maybe I'll let you come." John clenched around Rodney's cock, and it was Rodney's turn to swear, "Fuck, John, I-"

John came, instantly, hard enough that it hit his chin, which drove Rodney over the edge. When his brain came back online, he slid off of John, and lay next to him. "Guh," he said. "Not that I'm complaining, but you usually give me more warning than that." He reached up and untied John.

"You called me John." John's voice was breathless.

"It's your name," Rodney replied.

"Not the one you usually use." John was staring at the ceiling.

"I thought maybe it was time." Rodney said a little sheepishly. "Wait, your name made you come?"

"Maybe," John said.

Rodney put his lips next to John's ear. "John," he whispered.

John's dick twitched. Rodney cackled.

John couldn't help but laugh too. It was a weird kink, but it was theirs.


	2. Not the reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Science is a lot like sex. Sometimes something useful comes of it, but that's not the reason we're doing it." ~Richard Feynman

_**To:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net  
**From:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**Subj:** mainland_

I talked to Elizabeth, and Cadman is going to help Ford with inventory tonight. You and I are taking Teyla to the mainland.

~R

**To:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**From:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net  
**Subj:** mainland

Rodney, no. The Daedalus will be here in three days. Caldwell will be here in three days. Just no.

John.

**To:** lenzs_law@atlantis.net  
**From:** adhesion@atlantis.net  
**Subj:** mainland

Elizabeth wouldn't have allowed it if she thought it were interfering with you doing your job, John. You haven't been sleeping or eating properly since they sent the last databurst saying the Daedalus was on its way. It's a few hours on the mainland for dinner with Charin and Dannil. Be in the jumper bay at 1700 or face the consequences.

~R

"You're sure you and Cadman can handle it, then?" John was triple checking the inventory sheets and requisition forms, making sure Ford would have what he needed to do the munitions inventory. "Remember that the C4 and RPGs are separate forms, right?"

"We'll be fine, sir. Inventory is my job, anyway, remember? You're just supposed to double-check and sign off." Ford's smile was happy. John thought he might have a bit of a crush on Cadman.

"I'm not so sure Caldwell will see it that way." John made a face.

Ford snorted. "Sir, if you think Caldwell does his own inventory, you need to visit Heightmeyer, because you've gone delusional."

John sighed and handed Aidan the papers. "I'm not sure that matters."

Ford clapped him on the back. "Enjoy your dinner, sir."

John was in the bay at 1655.

***

John was sandwiched between Rodney and Dannil on one side of the table. Teyla, and a man named Kanan sat with Charin on the other. John was doing his best not to insult Charin, but was mostly pushing food around on his plate. Charin noticed anyway, as she always did. The biggest piece of aspa spice cake found its way to him at dessert. Charin set a big glass of not-milk beside it and settled a stern glance on him. Somehow, since they had started coming to Charin's regularly, John had become like her favorite grandchild. Having missed out on this kind of mothering growing up with just his father, he wasn't really sure how to handle it. He tilted the cup toward Charin and took a long drink. It was sweet and smooth on his tongue, and his stomach instantly settled. Everything tasted better after that.

Halling came looking to talk to Rodney about the irrigation system they were designing, and everyone said their goodnights to Charin, who pushed a heavy stone jug of milk at John as he walked out the door. He smiled his thanks, and was about to head to the jumper when Dannil caught his arm and nodded toward his home. Teyla and Kanan were heading off toward the woods, and Rodney was yelling at Halling, so John nodded and followed him.

John didn't know Dannil well, really. He was a short, broad man with powerful arms. Halling had told them that Dannil had once been one of Athos' best hunters, before he had been gored by a _tosga_ which was like a small, rabid cross between a Tasmanian devil and a boar from what John could make of the descriptions. Dannil walked with a slight limp, and had turned the power of his body from hunting to working leather, and sometimes metal. The structure of wood and animal hide that served as Dannil's home was split into thirds. A room for sleeping, one for cooking and living, and one for working. They entered, John set down his jug of milk and Dannil handed him – a bottle of Canadian beer. John laughed.

"It is part of Rodney's payment for the work I am doing for him." Dannil explained.

"Whatever it is you're making must be amazing if he's sharing his beer." John laughed again.

"He has not told you?" Dannil raised an eyebrow.

"Told him what?" Rodney asked, blowing in the door.

In answer, Dannil tilted his beer bottle at Rodney. Rodney grinned a little sheepishly, "I did tell him! Well, part of it anyway. It's just that he was distracted at the time."

"Oh my god, you were serious about the cock ring." John gasped. "Why didn't you just get one while we were on Earth?"

"I can't exactly take you to a sex shop in Colorado Springs, can I? Here it's something we can do together. Plus this will be more fun than buying something off the rack, you'll see. Shall we?" He said to Dannil.

Dannil nodded, and they all went to the workroom. Dannil locked the door, and Rodney said, "Strip."

John hesitated. They'd not done this in front of anyone else before. Then he figured that if Dannil was making him a cock ring, there wasn't much he didn't know about the way things were between him and Rodney. He took his clothes off. Dannil had just cleared a rough work table. "Lie down, John," he said. When he was situated, Rodney took his hands and held them above his head. Dannil put a large, heavy hand on his thigh. John bit down hard on a moan.

Rodney put his head down by John's, and spoke quietly in his ear. "Don't be selfish, John. We want to hear you." Dannil slowly rubbed John's thigh, from knee to hip, and then moved his hand to the inside, and rubbed from the top of his inner thigh to the inside of his knee. John moaned, high and tight, not knowing what to expect.

As if Dannil could read his thoughts, he said, "Do not be afraid, John. I need to take some measurements. Be still." Dannil measured his ankles and the thickest part of his thighs, with a leather measuring tape. Then his did his waist and hips and inseam, just like a tailor. He handed Rodney the tape and Rodney did his wrists, and the length from one wrist to the other, across his chest. It was weird, but being naked and held down and measured made him achingly hard. Then Dannil bent his legs at the knee, pushing them until his heels touched his ass, and bound them to the sides of the table, so he was spread open. He did something John couldn't see, and part of the table folded down, so John's ass was right at the edge. He was trembling, and Dannil stroked his shin soothingly, while Rodney began murmuring soft nonsense in his ear. Dannil said, "I must measure you for the ring, now." He stroked from John's knees down the insides of his thighs, pushing them as far apart as they would go. He massaged John's sac, before measuring around the top and vertically down the middle. John couldn't control his breathing anymore, and he was making small noises. Dannil made a loop around the bottom of his erection with the leather tape to measure it, and then grinned at him teasingly, sliding it up the length of him and over the head. John whined. Dannil ignored him and measured his length, then stopped and said something quietly to Rodney that John was too far gone to understand.

They both looked at him expectantly, and realizing they must want a response, he croaked, "What was the question again?"

"Dannil needs you soft to complete his measurements. Can you calm down or do you need help?" Rodney asked him.

John looked from Rodney, holding his wrists tightly to Dannil, standing between his spread and bound legs. He was terrified of what 'help' might entail, honestly, but there was no way his erection would go away on it's own. "H-help, please, sir," he answered, and shivered at the triumphant look that passed between Rodney and Dannil.

"Good choice," Rodney said, letting go of one of his wrists. "Touch yourself. Make it pretty. Put on a show for us." Rodney carded his free hand through John's hair.

John swallowed hard. He started with his hand on his throat, cupping his Adam's apple, the way Rodney liked to do. He slid the hand down his chest, carding it through the hair there, and then his fingers slid to his nipple. He let his thumb slide over it, and gasped, then did it several more times. He pinched it lightly, letting out a low moan. He added a twist and heard Rodney echo his hiss of pleasure. He slid his hand to the other nipple and treated it much the same, making himself moan. He raked his fingernails over his stomach, and circled his navel with his thumb. He felt Dannil's fingers tighten on his thighs when he finally reached for his cock. The pleasure was so sharp he swore, and Dannil took a sharp breath and moved his thumbs to the sensitive place under John's balls, massaging firmly enough to make John cry out.

Rodney yanked on his hair. "I'm not ready for you to come yet."

John nodded and whooped in a shaking breath. Dannil's fingers moved again, circling his hole, suddenly slick. "Please, oh god, please…" John begged. He couldn't see anything but the encroaching red/white of his orgasm, but he felt Dannil grin as the tip of his finger slid in and out again and again. John tried to arch his hips, but he just didn't have enough leverage. Dannil's fingers were thick and blunt and rough, and John could feel every centimeter, but it wasn't enough. "Please, sir!" John begged again, and Dannil rewarded him, finally pushing the one finger all the way in. It was only a moment before he slid it out again, and John wailed in protest, grabbing blindly. Rodney grabbed his arm again, pulling it back above his head. John thrashed, and Dannil's hand came crashing down on his inner thigh. John immediately stilled, except that he trembled all over. He was so close, so close, and if they would please just let him come, he'd – he didn't know what he'd do, because he couldn't think with his big brain right now, but it'd be something good.

He must have said it out loud, because Rodney and Dannil both laughed out loud. Dannil wrapped a thick fist around his cock and roughly slid two fingers into him, and Rodney said, "Now, John." John came for what felt like a really long time, and then blacked out.

When John came to, he had been untied, and was once again lying flat on the full-length table. Rodney's fingers were soft in his hair. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. Teyla will be ready to leave in about an hour."

"Where's Dannil?" John asked, his voice thick.

Rodney handed him a clay cup of water. "In the other room."

"Is he done?" Rodney nodded. "Kiss me?" Rodney did.

"He probably hasn't come yet," Rodney said apropos of apparently nothing.

John huffed a laugh. "What are you suggesting, Rodney?"

"We could… thank him." John raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you wouldn't like to taste him. I know how much you love to suck cock."

"You'd be okay with that?" John asked.

"I knew you were a man-whore when I met you," Rodney sighed dramatically.

"Hey!" John pinched Rodney's thigh. "There's been no one but you since that first email, until today."

Rodney kissed him. "I know, John, I know."

"So, Dannil?" John asked.

"I trust you. I trust both of you."

"You gonna spank me for this later?" John grinned.

"Do I ever pass up a chance?" Rodney replied archly.

John hopped off the table. Dannil was sitting in an overstuffed chair, drinking another beer. He smiled at John. "I am glad to see you awake," he said. He looked startled when John prowled across the room and knelt slowly at his feet.

Dannil looked to where Rodney had slumped down in the other chair, and was palming his cock. John turned his face back towards himself. "I'd like to thank you, if I may, sir."

Dannil nodded, speechless. John mouthed his cock through his rough homespun pants, inhaling deeply. Dannil's scent was musky and leathery, a little sharp with sweat and molten metal. John inhaled again. He untied Dannil's pants and spread them, revealing his cock. It was built much like Dannil, short and thick. John's mouth watered and he licked his lips. Dannil groaned, and threaded his hands into his hair. John sucked him down with no preliminaries, knowing the past hour had probably been more than enough foreplay. He hollowed his cheeks, moving his head in a smooth motion, applying every trick he knew, until Dannil was moaning almost continuously.

Rodney came and stood behind him and grabbed his head. "Let Dannil fuck your face, John."

Both John and Dannil groaned, and Dannil stood, knocking the chair backwards. Rodney pulled John's head tight against his groin, and his fingers tangled with Dannil's, and Dannil fucked his mouth, slowly and carefully at first, swiftly finding a rhythm that allowed John just enough air not to choke, and not an iota more. John's hips thrust into the air helplessly. Dannil came suddenly, pushing his way into John's throat and cutting off his air for long moments. Spots filled his vision, and finally Dannil pulled back, and John whooped in huge breaths of sweet air. Rodney still hadn't let go of his head. Dannil righted the chair with his foot and sank into it. Dannil cupped John's face and kissed him briefly. "I have never received such thanks. You are most unreservedly welcome, John Sheppard."

John just grinned dazedly. "Rodney? You need to take me home and fuck  
me now," he said hazily.

Rodney snorted. "You need to put some clothes on first, or Elizabeth is going to ask some uncomfortable questions."

"Oh," John looked down at his naked self. "Yeah." He stumbled into the workroom where he had left his clothes. Rodney and Dannil just traded smug grins until John walked out again, slightly more coherent. Rodney guided him to the door with a hand in the small of his back. "Bye Dannil, we'll visit again soon."

Dannil just raised his half-empty beer and grinned.

As they walked to meet Teyla, John curled an arm around Rodney, and leaned into him. "Thank you."

"For what? It's not like I don't enjoy watching you get your face fucked." Rodney was carrying the jug of milk.

"For knowing what I need. For taking care of me. Don't think I don't notice what you're doing."

Rodney just snorted, but he squeezed John a little tighter as they walked.


	3. The Loudest Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are times when silence has the loudest voice." -Leroy Brownlow

"You must go to the Chamber and prove your trust." Azhara led them to a room in the center of the temple. It was round, and the floor looked soft. There was a pallet made of what looked like comforters in the center, food and drink on a low table to one side. "You will remain here for three nights. We will feel the harmony of your spirits when you leave the Chamber, and know that you may be trusted with the welfare of our people."  
"What's the catch?" Rodney wanted to know.

"The Chamber tests everyone differently, Nu McKay." Azhara replied. Teyla looked at Rodney sharply at the use of the honorific. It wasn't often used for outsiders. It had never been used for her, and she had been trading with the Alkherrid for many years. She was not entirely certain what it meant.

"McKay and I will go." John stated. "Ronon, go back to the gate and inform Dr. Weir. Teyla, you'll watch our six?" He waited for their nods, and turned to Azhara. "We'd be happy to accept your hospitality, Ma'am."

Azhara giggled. "John-ka, I am iskaa, as you are. Nu Rodney is your nuraa, yes?"

"I'm not sure my language has words for what you're asking," John replied, confused.

Azhara merely smiled wistfully. "Then you have much to discover in the Chamber."  
^^^  
They were garbed in loose pants. Rodney's was blue, John's were green. They were comfortable, almost like pajamas. They weren't given shirts. They were escorted to the Chamber, and when they stepped inside the door closed with a swooshing sound. John turned to Rodney to say something, a joke, something funny...

He opened his mouth and no sound came out.

Rodney's mouth moved, and no sound came out. His mouth moved faster, his face getting red like he'd be yelling if he could be heard. John did the only thing he knew that would derail Rodney's incipient panic attack. He kissed him, and then dropped to his knees.

It worked. Rodney's mouth snapped shut with a click that really _should_ have been audible. His back straightened, and his gaze sharpened. He pointed to John's lower half and made a sharp motion.

John nodded and shucked his pants, and Rodney pointed at the pile of pillows and comforters. John lay down. It was surprisingly comfortable. Rodney immediately started to touch him. Avoiding his already hard cock, concentrating on his thighs, his arms, his chest, carding through the thick, soft hair there, and pinching his nipples until he cried out.

It wasn't until then that John got it. The freedom that the Chamber had provided for them. In Atlantis they always had to be so careful, so quiet, or hiding in the far reaches of the city. Rodney's hands smoothed John's quivering stomach muscles and parted his thighs. He arched into the touch, moaning, not holding back at all. It felt good, freeing.

Rodney's hand just brushed the hair on his balls, and he shivered, feeling the heat from it all through his body before Rodney even touched him. Rodney's hand cradled his balls gently for a moment, and then he started to squeeze. At first the pressure was pleasurable, sending shocks of adrenaline all through his body as he understood Rodney's intention.

Rodney was going to make John scream. First with pain, to break the walls down. Then with pleasure. John looked into Rodney's eyes and saw everything there. And then his hand tightened cruelly and John bit his lip. He would scream. He wanted to. Rodney wanted him to. But he wanted it to last. The pain _and_ the pleasure. Rodney's hand tightened again, and John's back arched. He gritted his teeth, and for several long moments there was nothing in the whole world but Rodney and the electric arc of pain racing up his spine. The scream was ripped from him, and immediately Rodney's hand moved to his dick, which was now wet, stripping it with hard movements while his mouth closed around the head, sucking hard. John screamed again, coming in a hot burst into Rodney's waiting mouth.

John's world whited out, and the silence echoed.


End file.
